Life is unexpected
by Autobot Pikachu
Summary: Lion-o is from a rich family. His father Claudius Roarson works as a lawyer and his mother Leona works as a doctor. Lion-o is going to college and their he meets Liosia a nice white lioness with light blonde hair. He falls head over heels for. They become a couple. They even marry before graduating. What else does their future hold?
1. Chapter 1

chapter 1

Lion-o Roarson came from a very wealthy family. His father is a lawyer one of the best around. His mother is a very skilled doctor one of the best in hospital. Lion-o had many dreams but he was still trying to decide what he wants to do with his life. His parents told him he has plenty of time to decided.

Now Lion-o was 20 and packing up to go to college. He was going to Starrina University. It was very far but on the best and biggest colleges ever. Lion-o packed everything up.

"Good luck son," Claudius said.

"Take care of yourself," Leona said.

"Bye mom, bye dad, I call you when I get there," Lion-o said. "I'll try to call every week." he said.

"We hope you find out what you want to do with your life son," Claudius said.

"I hope so too," Lion-o said.

Lion-o climbed into his car. He waved good bye and he saw his parents wave at him. Then he drove away. Lion-o was really looking forward to this. He thought college was going to be such an adventure. Learning and living in a dorm, meeting new friends, finding out what you want to major in, the graduating and getting your dream job.

He was listen to his radio looking forward to seeing the college and finding his major and what he wants to do for a living. "Okay, just a couple of more hours and I'll be there," Lion-o said.

Finally after four hours in the car he made it to Starrina University. "Okay here we are," He said. Then got out the car he took out his stuff and was starting for registration. Then he bumped into someone. "Oh I'm sorry," Lion-o said.

"I'm sorry too," the girl said.

They were helping pick up each other's stuff. Then they looked at each other and started to blush. "Hi, I'm Lion-o," Lion-o said.

"I'm Liosia," Liosia said. She was lovely her fur soft white and cream and her hair was a light blonde and her eyes a gentle sky blue.

They picked up each other's stuff. "First year here?" Liosia asked.

"Yes," Lion-o said.

"Mine too," Liosia said.

They made it to registration. They went to their rooms and placed their stuff there and met their roommates. Liosia's roommate was named Tanali. Lion-o met his roommate his name was Bengali.

Lion-o set his alarm clock and got ready for bed. "Okay tomorrow is our first day of class." Lion-o said.

"Yes and we better be ready for it," Bengali said.

Lion-o woke up the next morning and headed out. He headed for his first class English.

"Greetings I am Professor Vax," he said. "Welcome to English, I hope you are prepared for this, now let's get started." he said.

Professor Vax was a serious teacher he took everything about English seriously.

Lion-o went his next class Math and he saw Liosia there.

"Hello I'm Professor Weller," she said. "Now let's get started with some basic Algebra." she said.

Professor Weller was a teacher who understood math. She even suggested a couple of tutors for those who were having trouble.

Lion-o and Liosia were together again in earth science. Professor Jark was very serious and no nonsense.

For the rest of his classes Lion-o and Liosia were in the same ones.

Now it was lunch time. There were several restaurants on campus. "Liosia would you like to get some lunch?" Lion-o asked.

"Sure," Liosia said.

Lion-o and Liosia grabbed a burger. "It's impressive I never knew a girl who likes ketchup on her burger as much as I do," Lion-o said.

"I know many people prefer mustard, mayonnaise, relish, barbecue sauce, or hot sauce." Liosia said.

"True but many people have their own likes and dislikes," Lion-o said.

"Yes they do," Liosia said.

"So do you want to grab a coffee tomorrow?" Lion-o asked.

"Sure," Liosia said.

Lion-o and Liosia were often seen together after that. They could hardly deny their feelings for each other. After only two months of knowing each other they were now boyfriend and girlfriend.

Lion-o brought Liosia home for Thanksgiving.

"It's nice to meet you Liosia," Leona said.

"Yes you are a lovely young woman I can see how you stole Lion-o's heart." Claudius said.

Leona started to show Liosia Lion-o's baby pictures and pictures of him a child growing up.

"MOM!" Lion-o said turning red.

"Here he is in his baby pool," Leona said.

"Ah mom!" Lion-o said looking even redder.

"Leona you're embarrassing him," Claudius said.

"Sorry sweetie," Leona said.

Lion-o went to meet Liosia's parents at Christmas time. "Nice to meet you Lion-o," said Lenoch ( Liosia's father). The two of them shook hands.

"You are quite the handsome young man," said Castra (Liosia's mother).

"Thank you," Lion-o said.

Things were running smoothly for the next few months of school.

Lion-o was 21 years old and Liosia was 20. Lion-o wanted to be with Liosia forever. He bought a ring after a bit of searching. "It's perfect." Lion-o said. He was enjoying a date with Liosia.

"Lion-o this is a lovely place," Liosia said.

"I know," Lion-o said. Then he pulled out a box. "Liosia will marry me?" he asked showing her the ring.

"Yes!" she said hugging him.

The whole restaurant applauded.

Lion-o called his parents. "Hi Lion-o what's going on?" Claudius said over the video chat.

"Is everything alright?" Leona asked.

"Yes mom everything is fine," Lion-o said. "I have some exciting news," he said.

"What is it?" Claudius asked.

"Liosia and I are engaged." Lion-o said.

"That's wonderful," Claudius said.

"When's the wedding?" Leona asked.

"On October 4th." Lion-o said.

"Great see you soon," Leona said.

Liosia called her parents.

"You and Lion-o are so lucky," Castra said.

"Yes and I hope things go well for the both of you," Lenoch said.

Lion-o and Liosia started to plan for the wedding. The whole college was helping out.

October 4th came before anyone knew it. Lion-o and Liosia's families came out to see it.

It was truly very memorable.

They were now happy newlyweds. But they still had college to worry about.


	2. Chapter 2

chapter 2

Lion-o and Liosia had moved into an apartment building near the school. They were using birth control to prevent pregnancy. They wanted to have children after they graduated. They had some nice neighbors. They even had part time jobs to help pay the rent. Both of them were very busy.

They started a new class. Family science it was about family life and social structure and many other things.

"Okay class we are starting new project. You will find out what it is like to be married. I know some of you are engaged or married already and taking this class together so if you are you will be with that person. If not you will pick your partner." Professor Caltzer said.

Lion-o and Liosia were enjoying the assignment so far. A few days later.

"Okay I see you're enjoying the honeymoon phase but that doesn't last forever, now you realize and get to know more about the person you're married too," Professor Caltzer said.

"Yes I realized my husband Lion-o sometimes forgets to put the toilet seat down, and sometimes forgets to clean out the lint trap." Liosia said.

"Yes and I realized that Liosia sometimes forgets somethings too," Lion-o said.

"Very good, so are you two working on how to compromise that?" Professor Caltzer asked.

"Yes and we are trying to make some changes." Lion-o said.

"We are learning good and bad things about each other and we know to accept each other for who we are." Liosia said.

"Good," Mrs. Caltzer said.

"Well since we are really married we realized that each of us has our own interests and stuff and it gets in the way of somethings. It may be dramatic but we learn to compromise." Lion-o said.

"Yes but that still doesn't mean we still don't have things we disagree on." Liosia said.

"Good there is a lot more." Professor Caltzer said. "We are going into what marriage can bring next." she said. She got somethings out. It was some of those pregnancy belly packs. "Your female partner will wear this to simulate what it will be like when a family is about to begin, in other words pregnancy." she said.

Liosia put it on there were weights in and it was heavy. Lion-o was shocked to see how uncomfortable she was. He was video chatting with his parents telling them about the new part of the assignment.

Later he went over to her. "I'm going to wear it for awhile to see if I can try to see what's like for you," Lion-o said. So she let him put it on. The boys in class laughed at Lion-o. But the teacher made them stop.

"Lion-o is trying to be empathetic. He's trying to understand how Liosia felt about wearing that. He's trying to be understanding, that is what I call a good husband." Professor Caltzer said.

Claudius told Lion-o it was mighty brave of him to do that.

"Okay class now we are in the next part of the assignment. Babies, and raising them," Professor Caltzer said. The group each got to pick a robot baby to raise for short while. "The baby has computer after a week I will take a look and see how well it was cared for." she said.

Lion-o and Liosia chose a girl. They were a little stressed out at first but they worked as team and started to enjoy it. "It's my turn to change her." Lion-o said. He learned how to change a diaper with out making a mess. "There we go all done," he said.

The turned in the babies. "Okay many of you took good care of the babies." Professor Caltzer said.

"It wasn't easy caring for the baby but when we worked as a team it was easier." Liosia said.

"Very good," Professor Caltzer said.

The assignment ended and Lion-o and Liosia passed.

They were very happy. It was Christmas time again and Liosia had present for Lion-o that was very special.

"Merry Christmas Lion-o," she said.

Lion-o grabbed the box. He was plenty excited. He opened it and saw a kitten of the new genetically splice pet species that just came out.

"Do you like him?" Liosia asked.

"I love him," Lion-O said. "He's so cute," he said.

He named him Snarf.

Snarf slept on the bed at their feet at night.

Snarf woke them up in the morning. They didn't mind.

One day in spring Liosia felt sick to her stomach. She ran to the bathroom and threw up.

Lion-o checked on her.

She took a pregnancy test. It came out positive. She was pregnant. How was she going to tell Lion-o?


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Liosia was nervous to tell Lion-o. "Is everything alright Liosia?" Lion-o asked.

"Lion-o I have something to tell you," Liosia said.

"What is it are you alright?" Lion-o asked.

"I'm pregnant," Liosia said.

"You mean we're going to have a baby?" Lion-o asked.

"Yes," Liosia said.

Lion-o hugged her and kissed her face. "We're going have a baby!" Lion-o said laughing.

Lion-o called his parents and told them the good news. They congratulated him. Liosia told her parents the good news and they congratulated her.

Claudius came to visit. He was walking around the mall with Lion-o.

"Well son I'm looking forward to being a grandpa. Let me tell a few things Liosia will be going through besides a big belly." Claudius said. "She's going to be really tired, and crabby and much more. She be like you did this to me," he said.

"Really?" Lion-o asked.

"At times yes, it's only because it's a trying time for her. But once you hold that little baby nothing else matters," Claudius said. "I remember when your mother was pregnant with you, I got her a bracelet to celebrate the start of our family," he said.

"Really?" Lion-o asked.

"Yes," Claudius said.

Lion-o bought a necklace at jewelry store. He showed it to Liosia. "Oh Lion-o it's beautiful," she said. Snarf started to rub against Lion-o. He reached down and pet him. Lion-o put the necklace on her.

A few weeks later was Liosia's first prenatal check up. "That's a pretty necklace," the nurse said.

"Thank you," Liosia said.

"So first baby?" the nurse asked.

"Yes," Lion-o said.

"Okay the heart beat will be fast like a little engine." the nurse said. She put fetal doppler on Liosia's middle and there wasn't a sound no matter where she put it. "Hmm," she said. Then tried the ultra sound. "I'll go get the doctor," she said.

The doctor came in. "Okay let's take a look," the doctor said. He used the ultrasound.

"How's the baby?" Liosia asked.

"Not what you'd expect to see at ten weeks," the doctor said. He turned to them. "I'm sorry we don't why it happens but it happens, you've had a miscarriage Liosia," he said.

A bit later they returned home and there was no longer a baby. Liosia sat on the couch. "Okay in a few months we can try again," Lion-o said. He saw Liosia petting Snarf. Snarf was snuggling up to her he could tell she was sad.

Lion-o sat next to her and hugged her.

Time went on. Liosia was getting a degree as a first grade teacher. Lion-o was getting a degree as a Pediatrician in a doctor's office both of them wanted to work with children. Lion-o had to go to school a bit longer though.

Liosia got her degree as a teacher and two years later Lion-o got his Doctrine degree and was now a doctor.

Lion-o and Liosia found a new house. "Okay here we our new home," Lion-o said.

"Yes it sure is nice." Liosia said.

Tomorrow Liosia and Lion-o had their interviews. Lion-o was going to the Thundera children's clinic for his interview and Liosia was going to Thundera Elementary school for her's.

Lion-o came home as did Liosia. "I got the job," Lion-o said.

"Me too," Liosia said.

"Great you will be called Mrs. Roarson by your students," Lion-o said.

"You're right and you are Dr. Roarson," Liosia said.

"Yes," Lion-o said.

Life continued on. Soon their lives were going to change.


End file.
